


Mr. & Mrs. Murder

by Mr and Mrs Murder (MrandMrsMurder)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrandMrsMurder/pseuds/Mr%20and%20Mrs%20Murder
Summary: Man does not live by murder alone. He needs affection, approval, encouragement and, occasionally, a hearty meal.- Alfred HitchcockWhat is this story about? Basically, everything that you love to hate about yourself and the innate fear that one day, it shall consume you.Please see NOTES - This is a project preview.





	Mr. & Mrs. Murder

**Author's Note:**

> OK, Guys, I am sorry. It's AFTER Christmas Break, back at school/work. And I accomplished NOTHING! I have the storylines, scenes, plots, soundtrack, even THE END. I've gouged myself in Hitchcock's works and even began a paper on the literary works that he used...I'm such a nerd,(aren't we all) I am in love with this story but just can't seem to get it into production, STILL! It will be a first-person account (Frank telling the story) with charters introducing themselves as they narrate parts. Too complicated? Suggestions on who gets killed off? 
> 
>  
> 
> PS Call it what it is, THIS STORY IS AN AU! I hate that term how can there be rules?  
> _
> 
> OK – New Story 
> 
> My inspiration for this story comes from several sources. This past fall I kept getting ideas for a new story based upon the Husband and Wife detective teams of Dashiell Hammett’s overtly sophisticated and witty couple, Nick and Nora Charles, in the “Thin Man” series of the 1930s and 40s. Also, Agatha Christie’s blackmailers turned detectives; Tommy and Tuppence Beresford of the 1920s-70s. This new story is designed with those personalities in mind and utilizes Alfred Hitchcock’s tactics of urbane characters, suspicion, suspense and of course mass-murder, with a handsome happy couple at its center – that may be murderers. Did I say that? Oh dear. I should have kept that to myself. 
> 
> I also wanted (as Hitchcock put it) “The leading man has to be handsome, well groomed and dapper." (Charlie Weber as Frank Delfino in S1-2) "The leading female has to be a blond, a fluffy blond." In our case "A brunette, a fluffy brunette." (Karla Souza as Laurel Castillo) I was already partial to brunettes. Hitchcock can keep his blonds. 
> 
> The Title – 
> 
> Mr. and Mrs. Murder 
> 
> I can’t believe that a movie had not been called that! So, I felt really original, till I found out that there was a recent Australian TV show was called that. FUCK IT. 
> 
> OK here is the concept 
> 
> MURDER, MURDER, MURDER (and some sex, I just can’t write a good sex scene to save my life, call aghamora, that kid can lay it down for my money). 
> 
> Add social injustice in a modern society, a nation and cities on the brink of utter collapse, a never-ending war with foreign “terrorist” and even the possibility of nuclear war with an increasingly aggressive Communist nation. So, is it set in the present? HELL, NO BABY- the late 1960s.
> 
> I battled from September till now over the right time period. I really wanted a 3-part series starting in the late 50s/early 60s (ala Mad Men), you know Laurel driving a big tail-finned car down the deserted Jersey Turnpike, sporting cat eye glasses wearing Dior style "new-look" dresses on her way to get some of Frank in the city. I digress. FOR NOW-ugh-I chose the late 1960s for it is a time much like now. Politically speaking it is like today; the “elected” governing bodies are obnoxious/disgusting/pathetic/incompetent “leaders” that are causing a feeling of revolution. A “youth movement” that NOBODY seems to understand, though it is obvious. A military experienced, order oriented, “conservative” population that cringes at even the concept of change. Technological progress that transforms by the day threating to replacing workers with machines and aid bourgeoning custom home-delivery services that claim it will close ALL stores in ten years or less. 2017? NO, 1967. Oh, how the times have changed. 
> 
> The Locations
> 
> New York City and vicinity, (sorry I just can’t use Philly- no disrespect I tried to make it work, this has gotta happen at the center of the universe.) 
> 
> The Characters 
> 
> Dapper grueling attorneys (one with a beard) – craggy society hardened cops - a disenchanted generation of young people (one is a brunette gurl in a mini-skirt,….shocker) – add one or more psychopath/sociopaths and let’s start killin some people. 
> 
> The Cast – 
> 
> Anybody in HTGAWM is fair game, especially the core cast of S1-4. I will also use cast/actors from Law & Order/ Law & Order SVU, Blue Bloods, and Mad Men to complete the cast. But HTGAWM is, (as they say in the car design business) the “styling-buck” for the cast and some plot inspirations. However - I still HATE HTGAWM and from what I’ve heard it only got worse – so I am sorry – I boycott stupidity so I won’t use the storylines, just the cast. 
> 
> NOBODY IS SAFE. 
> 
> In Hitchcock’s style, I shall present a perverse romantic account of obsession, love, hate, sex, insecurity, marriage, bigotry, sexuality and above all MURDER. Basically, everything that you love to hate about yourself and the innate fear that one day, it shall consume you.
> 
> ALSO - Comments and criticism are encouraged and welcomed as it will strengthen the story. Even before I post Chapter 1.
> 
> Thank Yall!  
> Mr. & Mrs. Murder

Will post

_Chapter 1_

_Sketches of Babylon_

When I get time. FUCK! 

(pray for me)

 

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/3UrxgGboM1N5xsdOcz4o0K?si=FTsIijUyRVWEgAfq5qTj6g](https://open.spotify.com/track/3UrxgGboM1N5xsdOcz4o0K?si=FTsIijUyRVWEgAfq5qTj6g)

Kenny Burrell:  Gee Baby Ain't I Good To You

 

<https://open.spotify.com/track/389QX9Q1eUOEZ19vtzzI9O?si=zj6u_NmjR4adqcHjQ-Tlbw>

The Beatles: While My Guitar Gently Weeps

 

 <https://open.spotify.com/track/0WjML06KHNVVxH0Ni4RvNl>

Dianna Ross and The Supremes: It's Not Unusual 

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEsTlIQ2eSw> This is from  Hitchcock's North by Northwest (1959) Cary Grant, Eva Marie Saint

 

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNFhC4Zv9gc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNFhC4Zv9gc) This is from HTGAWM S1 Charlie Weber, Karla Souza, Viola Davis

 

I noticed many similarities between Hitchcock's movies and this show in early seasons. 


End file.
